The one that got away
by Epselion
Summary: Vampire AU. Thor once was a top of the bill vampire hunter, but several years ago he quit, and now there is nothing that can really bring him back to life. Or myabe that one vampire, with those beautiful green eyes.


As Thor looks into his glass of brandy, he remembers when he believed everything was easier… At least he thought it was easier, all he did was follow orders, that's all that mattered, follow the orders given to you or don't come back at all, seemed easy enough. He drinks the rest of the glass and signals for another, thanking the bartender as he puts down a fresh one and takes the empty one. _Maybe it's the moon, _he thinks as he takes the first sip, _or maybe it's the color of the new grass…_ It doesn't matter what reminds him though, it's the fact that he remembers, those eyes, the look on his face, how he smelled, though Thor really only remembers the eyes, the large unnatural looking green eyes he had, even at such a young age, Thor could see a king in those eyes. He takes another drink of his brandy and closes his eyes, letting him remember what he tends to keep locked up, a memory he wished he could burn but would never have the guts to do it anyway.

_He's tired and sick from the smell of all the blood, a whole clan, close to a couple hundred, taken down single handedly by Thor. He kicks the token on the kings shirt away, it makes him sick to see it, a "king" – it makes Thor laugh. "Good ridden." He turns on his heel and picks up his blade, he's cut up but no venom got in so he should be fine, he doesn't worry about it as much as finding his blade. He picks it up near a vampires head that he cut off, he doesn't even know their name – though it's not like he cares, it's a vampire and it needed to die, that's all he thinks. He grabs his blade and makes his round of the house, there doesn't seem to be any other vampires so he heads to the door, right until he hears the footsteps coming down the stairs, he swore he checked up there._

_He turns on his heel and lifts his gun, but what he meets isn't what he had expected. It's a child. Thor takes a step back, he swore he got all the children first, it made it easier and didn't mess with a hunters mind as much. He doesn't lower his gun. "…_Hello there little one_." The child doesn't answer, just clutches his teddy bear harder, Thor wonders if the button eye will pop off. He runs over to the king of the clan and kneels down, before crawling over the body and touching his face, "Papa?" He tilts his head, but Thor knows that there isn't a face where he's looking, he blew it off no more than fifteen minutes ago. _

_Thor looked at the gun then the child and lets out a huff, he's going to regret this in the morning. He sticks the gun back into its spot on his belt and walks over to the child, grabbing him from his dead father's bloody body and lifts him up into Thor's arms, "_Stop that_." He needs to end this, he needs to end this bastard's life, before he grows up and becomes like the rest of them. The boy wiggles in Thor's arms until Thor finally lets him go and he lands on the floor without a scratch. "No! You are bad! You made my brothers hurt!"Next he crawls to the queen and begins to shake her, as if it would awaken her from her sleep, "Mama? Mama, papa's face is gone." Maybe that's what did Thor in, he never really did know… He was going to hate himself in the morning. He stomped over to the child and ripped him from his mother's dead body before grabbing the stuffed animal, both now covered in blood. "_They're dead and not coming back and if you don't listen to me now you'll be dead tomorrow, are we clear kid?" _He checks the rest of the rooms for any more, but finds none and heads outside with the kid wiggling once more, trying to get away from Thor._

_He sets down the kid and holds out the toy, which the boy rips from his hand, "_Run and don't look back, and maybe you won't die." _The child glares at Thor but does as he's told, he hurries into the ally across from the house but once across the street he turns and looks to Thor, the man who murdered his clan, his family. "I will grow to kill you." And just like that, the kid is gone. Thor smirks and looks up at the moon, "_Good… Because someone's got to." _He turns and heads up the street before getting into his car and driving off; he never goes back to the area. _

When Thor opens his eyes the bartender's looking at him, Thor already knows what he's thinking, he believes Thor's drunk, but no he's far from drunk. Two brandies won't get him drunk, Thor already knows how many it takes to get him drunk and it takes a lot more than two. He throws down a couple of bills, finishes off his drink and leaves the bar, he doesn't want any more pity looks, or odd looks, or any kind of looks.

He's two blocks away from the bar when he hears the voice traveling on the wind, it's something no human would be able to hear unless they've been trained, "_Finally." _Thor continued on his way, if someone or something wanted a fight, they could come to him. After another two blocks Thor doesn't hear anything else and thinks whomever it is gave up, at least he thought so until he turned a corner and heard someone running above on the rooftops, recklessly and loudly. Thor stops and looks up, what he meets sends chills down his spine, he's not just met with a monster of the night, he's met with unnatural green eyes. They narrow in on Thor, for some reason he can't help but smile back, even if it's pained.

They both think it at the same time, _those are his eyes._ Thor remembers those eyes as the eyes that haunted his dreams for months, the eyes that never let him sleep, the eyes that he wishes he had met at a different time. For the vampire his thoughts are filled more with venom rather than longing, those are the eyes of the man that made him nothing, not even an orphan, an outcast. This man had destroyed everything. It's Thor that gives first, he can't look at those eyes without feelings coming up his throat that he doesn't want coming up, it makes the vampire happier.

Thor doesn't look back, he knows the vampire's there, following him, and Thor knows that if he wants a fight, he will find a way inside and get one. Though for the vampire it was different, he couldn't stop glaring at this man's back as he followed, this man had recognized him and had shown no fear, he just smiled. He quickened his pace to keep up and thought, **he would fear by the end of the night. This was not amusing; this was the ending of the black stain on his life**.

Thor yanked open the door to his apartment and pulled off his coat before throwing it onto the couch and then removing his shirt, leaving a trail of clothing to his bedroom. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants he slipped them on before going into the kitchen to grab an apple, he didn't want this vampire coming for a fight while he was still affected by alcohol.

Thor never saw the vampire watching him from the kitchen window, though what the vampire saw wasn't something he wanted to see, this man was making a **snack**. Did Thor know he was there? Watching him? Coming for him? The vampire didn't know yet there he was, making himself a snack. The vampire backed away from the edge, looking from a larger distance, **maybe this was is trap**. A hunter's house could be trapped, should be trapped. He was luring him in… Or maybe, he had not even recognized him, he could have only seen his green eyes in the night, not his whole face, it didn't help he had been only a toddler then.

The vampire shook his head and backed away, looking around he jumped over to the building next door and went down the fire escape. He reached the third story window, second to the left, quietly he knocked, "…_Natasha it's family_..." He called out quietly, some shuffling followed before the window opened wide and the redhead stuck her head through. "What do you need Laufeyson?" He looked up at his friend, whom he considered family now, "_You're observant, what can you tell me about the hunter that lives across this building?_" Loki sat down on the railing and stared at the young woman, waiting for her to tell her story. "_We're alike, vampires without a clan. I trust you, and that man needs to die._" He stared up at her, knowing she would agree with him.

Natasha looked towards the window, inside sat Thor Odinson, one of the few hunters that dare live close to so many vampires, yet never did anything about it, "...He's alone, no wife and no kids, owns a beat up old trunk but he's skilled. Taught well, though I don't know by who. He only goes after the worst of the worst now, he use to go after everyone until a couple years ago, when something changed, though no one knows what…" Her voice trails off for a moment before she looks up at the sky, "He broke off from the group he was working with and started going solo as if he didn't care if he died." She looked up at Loki, raising her eyebrow, "Why?" It was a question that wanted multiple answers.

Loki ignored her question, "_How many years?_" Though now he was no longer looking at Natasha but the hunter inside his apartment, he was on the couch yet and didn't look like he'd be moving any time soon. Natasha only shrugged and leaned back on the window ceil, "About three years… Maybe four, why does it matter to you?" Once again he ignored her question and mumbled something under his breath, though he knew she would hear him anyway, "_I think he's luring me there… He saw me when I was stalking him earlier and did nothing. I need to know if I can walk in there without losing my head."_ He finally looked up at Natasha's red eyes, "May I come in?" Natasha opened her window wider.

"I highly doubt the second you walk inside, he'll kill you Loki. He's seen me, he knows what I am, yet here I am." She shrugged and walked over to her bed, taking a seat on the edge of it, her fingers brushing across the silk blanket. Her eyes followed Loki until he saw down in the chair that sat in the corner of her bedroom, "_He was grinning at me!_" He sat with ease, he looked at home, he felt at home. "I don't trust him, not after what he did." Natasha only shrugged like a big sister would, "Then you're stuck, either you go or you never know Loki." She looked at him, knowing her words were true and he couldn't deny them much longer.

Loki growled at her and turned his head, "_Tonight is the right moon._" Young vampires lived their strongest under the moon which stood in the sky when they were born, and he was still young, he had fed before he came, so if tonight was the night he killed the bastard, so be it. "_Don't you have a little assurance for me?_" He looked back at her, though he knew Natasha had a history as a hunter, she must have had something for him. She sighed and stood up, looking at him as if she was about to regret something, "Break the arms and he'll be useless." She walked into the kitchen to get a drink and left Loki to decided if he wanted to go through with this or not.

He followed her into the kitchen and watched Natasha pull out a clear bottle of red liquid, he didn't have to ask, "_Do you have marbles?_" He had been living with Romanoff for a while, since his teens, the clan had helped him grow up though they casted him out once he hit his bloodlust period. He had been wild and Natasha was the only one who had been willing to help, after that he knew; they were the same. Lone rangers of their breed. Slowly she pointed to a cabinet, glass at her lips, lips already stained red, "Do what you must."

Thor got up from the couch, it had been well over an hour and he figured that the vampire wasn't coming tonight, maybe he had changed his mind. He threw the apple core into the trash and headed to bed, pulling at the sheets he crawled into bed, tomorrow he'll be gone, headed towards Maine for a hunt, a new King and Queen recently moved into town and they haven't been the kindest to their neighbors, at least four already dead and it was barely the second week. Though when he finally closed his eyes, it wasn't the quickest way to slice off their heads, it was the green eyes he saw once again tonight…

Loki looked down at the black marbles, it almost didn't seem real, tonight was the night… He looked back at Natasha, "He killed my parents, my brothers and sisters… Everyone I loved." Tonight the pain would end. "If I live then we can make a new clan, round up rogue vampires like us, become a force to be scared of." He looked towards Thor's building, "Goodbye Natasha… Just in case." She only nodded and looked to Loki, "Goodbye Loki… Just in case."

Loki made his way out of the window and jumped off the fire escape onto the other building, clinging to the metal bars, he brushed his hair back before taking one last look at Natasha and pushing forward. He slowly made his way around the hunter's apartment until he found an large enough opening, grinning he bit down on his finger, the thick crimson ran under the crack of the closed window, seeping inside, it came alive in front of his eyes and was quick to unlocked the window for it's master. The window popped open for Loki and without as much as a sigh he climbed through, taking a deep breath, _he was in._

Thor stayed in bed, he was laying on his stomach with his right hand clutched around a knife, he didn't want to fight no, but if it wasn't the vampire he had to be prepared. He buried his head into his pillow and waited, his bedroom door wide open, ready.

Loki calmly walked into the empty corridor, everything was black except for Loki's eyes, they glowed with the moonlight, making it look as if he kept the moon within his own eyes. It was so quiet Loki swore that the hunter was holding his breath in order to hear Loki's footsteps. Running his teeth over his fangs it hit him that there he was, a young vampire going through the last remainder of his bloodlust period, that made him feel alive.

Thor didn't move, he had heard the click of the blood, he should have known that this one wouldn't give up so easily… He turned over onto his back in the bed, and waited for Loki to come closer before he choose to speak.

Loki on the other hand wasn't about to take any risks, he opened the pouch and let one ink black marble roll down the floor, unlike normal marbles this one rolled silently, any traps present would spring at the marble, but none came. It stopped against the bedroom door, he took a step but completely stopped once he heard the voice, "…There's nothing in the hallway…" His eyes shot to the door, was this man playing a game? Had he waited for Loki to grow up so he could finish the job? Slower than a snail Loki made his way to the bedroom door, maybe all was not lost yet, he was known for his beauty, maybe some seduction would swing Thor the right way, right into his death. He looked at the man in the bed, Loki was disgusted by him, he stared at Loki openly, not even bothering to cover himself! "I was beginning to think you had chosen not to come little one." Loki remained at the door, staring down at this disgusting being, this man was a monster, an animal and Loki would put him down like a rabid dog.

Thor slowly sat up and stared at the vampire, "Are you going to move? Jump at me and slice open my neck? Turn me into one of you? Or are you just going to stand there and watch me?" He tilted his head and watched him more and more, "…You know I never did learn your name."

Loki couldn't believe this man's arrogance, he didn't even know his name! He had murdered his family and yet here he was asking for his bloody name! His dark lips formed into a thin line as the anger boiled within him, he could wouldn't let it rule him though, this one would go slowly until his last moments were that of madness. Taking a deep breath, he was quick to contain himself, he was still young, over the ages he would learn to control himself, though he still couldn't hide the spark in his eyes that proved his anger was still inside… "_Loki."_

Thor licked his lips and laid back down onto the sheets, he shut his eyes as he gripped the sheets, "Loki you say?" He took a pause, "A Beautiful name for a beautiful vampire." It didn't take long before he received a reply from Loki, "_Don't play with me!_" The window above Thor's head cracked and shattered down on Thor, glass covering him and the bed, Loki could feel the evening breeze hit his face and he let out a sigh, his eyes sparking green again. "…Why?" His voice sounded hurt, "Why did you let me live?" His looked up at Thor, and Thor swore Loki's skin glowed snow white.

Thor shook off the glass from his shoulders and met Loki's eyes, "Why? What's so important in knowing why?" He saw Loki's eyes narrow in on him, licking his lips he looked down before looking out the broken window, "I… I don't even myself, okay? You were a child and I… I couldn't kill a child, especially not one that crawled to his parents and asked them to answer him." He ran his hands through his hair and looked at Loki, "I drew my line okay? I couldn't kill you as a child and now I will pay the price, isn't that right Loki? Loki only snarled in reply, "_You should have drawn your damn line sooner! You think you helped me that day? Saved me? I was dead to our society when you finished off the rest! You should have killed me!_" In his hand a blade appeared, a special one that the moon had given him, a curved silver dagger.

Thor looked at the blade then up at Loki, he really was about to die, "…Look Loki… I should have and could have but I didn't!" Slowly he walked over to Loki, "…I didn't have you probably have a lover now, planning a family, if not a clan…" He looked into Loki's eyes, his chest swelled with pain but he went with his gut and threw his knife into the wall behind the pair, leaving Thor unarmed.

Loki plucked the knife from the wall, then backed Thor up until he was against the wall, Loki's voice full of venom, "_I do not, I'm far too young to lead a family, nor will I ever have one. Once you are dealt with I will gather all the outcast vampires I can find, who lost their families due to people like you, and together we will wipe out the race of the hunters, every last one of them._" Before Thor could strike up a reply, Loki had sliced open his palm, the very same one that held the knife four years ago when he murdered Loki's family.

What surprised Loki though, was despite Loki slicing him open, Thor didn't move, he allowed Loki to strike him, he allowed the blood to run freely, it made Loki sick. "…There's a reason for everything Loki… There's a reason why you are alive." Loki stared back into the crystal blue eyes, some part of him whispered in his ear, telling him to listen while the venom rode through his veins and took control, "_Shut up!_" Loki raised his palm and with force he drew Thor's blood from his open palm, pulling out more and more in a long thin stream, "_Do you see this Odinson? Do you know what this is?_" Loki backhanded him with the blood, Thor's very own blood, "_A curse, for drinking the blood of my clan._"

Without a sound, Thor leaned forward towards Loki, his blood was tugging at his muscles, telling him to move closer, to take a step, but he refused. "_I drank their blood, the essence of my kin, I was a child Thor, you left a child! I only knew how to feed and now I am cursed because of you!_" Thor was yanked forward by Loki's own hand, his pale moonlight hand wrapped around Thor's sun kissed neck, "_Does it hurt? Because that, that Thor, is what my blood does to me whenever I have a wound. The blood of my family tries to escape from me._" Loki finally met Thor's eyes, clearly not happy by what he found, Thor's eyes, they looked tired, oh so tired.

Thor tried to inhale as much oxygen as possible through his nose before he lied, "No… No it doesn't hurt." Thor studied Loki, having the chance to be so close to the boy, his eyelids dropped for a moment but he quickly reopened them. Loki's eyes were beautiful, a bright green, something so unnatural Thor wondered how Loki got them, which parent had carried the gene. They looked so young and full of life, Thor couldn't help but be a bit envious, because if Thor was young like Loki, he would not have chosen the paths he did.

"…I'm sorry Loki." Loki growled, clearly not fazed by Thor's words, clearly taking them for a lie, "_FIGHT ME!_" He brought down the blade onto Thor's other hand, slicing it exactly the same as the first. Thor didn't move, he didn't fall, he only shook his head and let his palms drip his own blood onto his carpet. "I refuse." Thor would give Loki all the blood he wanted, he didn't care anymore, "Take it, whatever you need, just take it Loki." Thor was done fighting.

This only angered Loki more and more, finally he let out a raged scream causing the wallpaper to tear from the wall, he kicked Thor's legs out from under him causing him to fall to the floor, "_Have you no honor!? Are you such a selfish soul that you'd defile their memory!_" Tears built up in Loki's eyes until he could no longer hold them inside, within moments of staring down Thor, they poured down his face, "_FIGHT ME!_" Loki watched in horror as Thor reached up and grabbed his arm, he hissed at the contact, "…I do have honor Loki I swear it, nor do I have a selfish soul… I did what I did because they were orders! I was a man following without thought! I'm sorry for my actions but I will not fight you now!" Loki yanked his arm back as if the touch had burnt him.

Thor watched Loki, he tried to reach out once more but the back of his head was slammed into a wall, keeping him there in place, "_You owe it to me._" With a groan he opened his eyes and looked at the man, whom he wondered if he could honestly call a man and not a child, and watched the tears of desperation tremble down his snow white cheeks, he could hardly contain his voice, "Maybe not to them but to me you do Thor Odinson. You have no idea what your broken spirit does to me… One more fight and I will end it." He dropped Thor as if he was scum and watched him as he lay at Loki's feet.

Slowly Thor stood on wobbly legs, with tired limbs he reached out and cupped Loki's cheek with his left hand, while his right grabbed onto the silver blade inside of Loki's palm, "…End it now. Why do you wait? You know I will not fight, you know I am sorry, so what is stopping you?" His fingers wrapped around Loki's fingers, the sharp edge cutting his fingers tips while he attempted to clean away the fresh spilt tears. "_If I end it like this, my clan will have been murdered by a soft, broken man instead of a hunter… By a pathtic nobody._" Loki's hands were trembling, he couldn't do this much longer, "_I cannot live with that, I won't live with that, you will fight me Thor Odinson, you already ruined enough…_" His last words he whispered into the wind.

Shutting his eyes, Thor realized Loki was just as broken as he was, though it was Thor's fault, with a sigh he pulled Loki closer until their foreheads touched, "…I'm a hunter who has no more life in him to fight… I only kill the worst of the very worst now… The true monsters that are going after children and innocent victims, Loki." He gripped Loki's hand and brought it forward, right against his heart, "…Take it, if it is what you want, you may take it, it's yours."

Loki's eyes flickered to Thor's chest and back up to his eyes, licking his lips once he raised his arm and trusted the blade forward, but it never touched Thor's beating chest… His hands were shaking when he dropped both blades, his eyes wide, soon it wasn't just his hands but his whole body as he backed away and cried out, **he couldn't do it. **He threw Thor against the bedroom door and fled, Thor barely saw Loki's head disappear out the broken window before he passed out.

Loki ran all over the city, but kept coming back, he didn't know why, he didn't want to know why, but he did – over and over again. It must have been an hour since he last saw Thor before he leaned against the ally wall, tears burring his vision to the point that he was blind. "You will be the easiest kill I will have ever made." Loki whipped his head around and met the archers bow, **no! Not like this!**

Thor heard something jump down from the roof to the fire escape, with a groan he rolled over as he tried to pin point what it could be, though the rain made it hard. Pushing himself up he limped over to the window and looked out, he must have landed wrong at some point. Narrowing his eyes he tried to pin point what the sound was, though doing so – his heart stopped. Down below was Clint and Loki, an arrow set between Loki's eyes, Clint was going to kill him and Thor needed to hurry. Forgetting about his injuries pain he fled the room, grabbing his guns and blades along the way as well as his boots, he'd be damned if he let someone like Clint kill Loki.

Loki was backed up into a corner when he heard the words he thought he'd never want to hear, "Back away from him archer!" Barton didn't turn around, he knew the voice from so many years of working with it, he only tilted his head towards Loki, "You gave up this job years ago "mate", this is my territory now." Barton watched as Loki crawled up against the wall, "It's funny isn't it? How even monsters know fear, I can smell it." He tensed the bow once more, and aimed between the vampire's eyes.

Thor placed the barrel against the back of Clint's head, "Lower the bow, or I'll show you real fear." He growled out, his eyes not the same dull blue ones Loki had seen barely an hour before, these ones showed no fear, and no limit. Clint finally responded to Thor directly, spinning on his heel to meet Thor's glare and to knock the gun from Thor's hand, "You're harsh "mate", threatening to kill one of your own? And for… For one of those!" With Thor distracted about the gun – Clint hit him with the bow, knocking Thor down onto the wet, hard ground, he aimed the arrow he had for Loki – now at Thor. "You've been poisoned Odinson." Clint growled, "If you don't want to die today, I suggest you crawl back to your house."

Loki couldn't move, he was completely frozen as he watched Thor in a standoff with Barton. Despite Clint being able to shoot him, Thor still pulled out his blade and kicked Clint's legs out from under him, he tried to pin Clint down with one hand while his other pressed the blade to his chest, Thor looked up at Loki for a split second, "Go! Don't just stand there damnit! Run!" But Loki didn't move, Thor looked down at Clint ready to be socked in the jaw, but what he saw made him jump back, crawling to his feet. On the ground, in the middle of the rain, was Clint choking on his own blood, though after a couple of minutes, the blood just ran out the side of his mouth.

With glowing green eyes, Loki turned to Thor and gave a grin, "_There's still fight left in you, better stay alive Odinson. You will fight me soon, wither you like it or not._" Thor shook his head and let his back hit the stone wall of the apartment building, "I… I only fight for those who can not protect themselves, I will not fight you…" He looked down at Clint, his eyes landing on the blood that still flowed out of his mouth, "Why didn't you kill me, if you could so clearly kill him?" Loki avoided Thor's gaze, looking down at the end of the alley, "_So I can do to you, what you have done to me._" He disappeared from Thor's sight with the aid of the pouring rain. He was no longer the vampire child, he was no longer cute and defenseless, he had grown up and Thor would realize his mistake.

Thor only looked down at his feet and laughed, "I have no one for you to kill… No one for you to spy on… I'm all alone Loki." He shook his head and picked up the gun before returning to his apartment, he stripped out of his soaked clothing and let it fall next to the front door, he hurried to the shower naked and quickly turned on the hot water, he washed his hair and body before getting out and heading to the bedroom and putting on clean clothes. Dark jeans, and a tight long sleeve dark blue shirt along with black boots. At the first sight of trouble Thor would be gone, he had a job in another state anyway and it seemed he wouldn't have much time in the morning anyway. With a groan he fell backwards into back and looked at the ceiling, "…His eyes never changed…"

Loki went to Natasha's and started banging on the window, only stopping once she answered, he was exhausted and upset with himself, he needed somewhere to rest and knew Natasha would be his best bet; Natasha never slept. "_Can I stay?_" He asked her with labored breath, "_Please?_" Her only response was opening the window wider and stepping back to allow him inside. He followed her and slumped against the wall, clearly exhausted. "I don't smell blood on you… Clearly you did not kill him… Why?" Why was everybody asking him why tonight? Loki looked down at the carpet, he was dripping water onto it. "He was already dead…" He slowly looked up and saw the way Natasha looked at him, he let out a sob he didn't know he was holding, "_There's no spark, he's done with hunting and is tired, he's only a vessel now! He seeks release from his pathetic life!_"

Natasha stepped close and placed her hand onto his shoulder, she didn't hug him, but to Natasha this was showing compassion, "…I did tell you… He only fights when he needs to now… He will not give you the fight you are looking for… Though if he was willing to die why didn't you take his life? What is holding you back?" She raised her eyebrow, she knew better then what Loki had told her, he had gone to kill Thor and Loki never failed a goal he set for himself. He let out an angry sigh, "_Because I want to kill the man that murder my family, and that man! That pathetic man is not him._" Natasha pulled him away from the wall and held out a towel, which Loki gladly accepted, "_That man could not even been capable of killing a damn rabid dog, do you understand Natasha?_" These all sounded like lies, even to Loki's own ears.

Natasha looked at Loki with a raised eyebrow, "Are you so sure?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the dresser, "Have you seen him? Been around him while he was unaware? Maybe he's not tired of fighting Loki, but because fighting and killing is all he has done." She raised her eyebrow at him, "Or maybe he's just tired of coming home to a empty house and a cold bed." Loki knew what else she wanted to say, because he wanted to scream them to the world, **I want to come home to a full house and a lover warming my bed… **

He didn't admit it though, simply threw Natasha's words to a corner, "_This was more than loneliness Tas but I will bring it back, he will fight and I will end it._" He suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his right arm, looking down he flexed the muscles and watched the blood run down to his fingertips, the pain leaving, "_I've waited for this far too long, and I will have my proper vengeance._" She shrugged and wondered back into the kitchen, she knew Loki's words were lies, even if he didn't. "What did you learn about your target?" She opened up the fridge and watched his every move, she liked Thor honestly. He had never made a move to harm her, he had only been nice to her, even helping her from time to time, she might even consider him a friend, though Loki knew nothing of this. "_He is a proper asshole._"

Loki lapped at the blood on his finger tips while Natasha poured herself a drink, "_He says he only goes after the worst of the worst now, the "real killer among us", but he's lying. He can still fight, I saw him fight another hunter." _He brushed his hair back with his fingers, clearly not caring – or at least trying to make it seem as if he didn't… Natasha stopped, the glass almost falling from her finger tips had she not caught herself in time, "…What do you mean… He fought another hunter?" Loki looked up at her and saw the look on her face, wide eyes and fingers tight around the glass of blood, "Loki… Tell me right now, what happened out in the rain." Clearly it didn't click with Loki, that hunters, especially hunters that left a large group of HUNTERS, were not suppose to go against another HUNTER.

"_Odinson's territory is no longer Odinson's territory, it became another hunters after he left the group it seems... One of their members must have spotted me and tried to kill me though the moron stopped it, and was ready to fight but nobody gets to kill him, __**except for me.**_" He looked towards his friend, "_Why are you so worried? He's a pathetic mortal._" Natasha shook her head and threw the glass into the sink – hurrying to the door, Loki really was a child sometimes, "Because hunters aren't allowed to go after other hunters Loki!" She grabbed her coat and as many weapons as she could carry, wither Loki liked it or not, she was going to protect her friend. "If it's from his group that he went against, and someone saw, they will believed he is no longer on their side, that he has been turned into a 'monster' like the rest of us! They will treat him just as they treat us, and it's all thanks to you!" She felt bad for saying it, but Thor was her friend and clearly Loki couldn't see the good in the man, even if he had killed his family and even if he had killed others, Thor only meant well, Natasha could see that in him.

"_I killed the hunter, he was in the way of our fight and believe me Natasha, Odinson was not capable of killing him, clearly. He couldn't even attempt to protect me without my aid._" He was at her side before she could pull open the door, though Natasha still wasn't at ease with any of this, "It doesn't matter Loki! You still put a bounty above his head! They won't care if he is a vampire or not, or even a damn lover of one! The fact he tried to save you is a reason enough for them!" Loki flinched but still put a hand on hers, pulling her away from the door. "_Tas… You don't need to get involved in this anymore… It… It was Barton… He was one of them Tas, part of Thor's group, though I bet he didn't tell you that huh?_" Thor hadn't, but she knew Barton had joined after she left him… Though it still hurt hearing his name, and knowing Loki had killed him.

She shook her head and pushed Loki away, "No, but you still don't get it Loki." She growled at him her eyes sparking red, "You still marked Thor as your protector, your lover. When a hunter leaves a team it's never easy and for him to be marked as such a thing, they should just hand over their damn head." She could feel tears building up, but she didn't let a single drop fall, Natasha didn't cry, not anymore. "Thor may not be in the best light in your head, but he is my friend okay? He has done nothing but be a friend to me Loki and I've learned that true friends are rare to come by and the look in Thor's eyes is nothing but true…" She looked him dead in the eye, "And now you have a whole group of hunters after his head." Natasha threw open the door and hurried out into the rain, headed towards Thor's apartment building.

Loki was quick, he rushed through her apartment and out the bedroom window, cutting her off before she could step out into the rain, "_Let me do this Tas, save your strength… If I'm in trouble I'll call for you, let me do this._" He hadn't realized how badly he had affected her, nor did he want her mad and against him, he needed her more then he wanted to admit. "_I'll make… Thor, aware…_" He didn't like saying the name, it made it sound to intimate, "_You try to lead the other hunters off his scent, pin Barton's death on another okay? My mess, my problem._" She stared down at him before letting out a snarl, "You better hurry Loki." With that she disappeared.

He straightened his back, **young one**… She must be really pissed to address him as such, he looked down and felt pain before he made his way into the ally again, he meant to take care of Barton's body but found that it was not there.

Thor growled as he threw another hunter off him, he must be getting some really bad rep if brand new out of the box hunters were coming after him, though compared to how much they sucked – Thor figured they didn't know shit. He looked around at the two, one had his neck slit and the other was knocked out cold; the third one had fled the moment his friend's neck was sliced open. Quickly he grabbed his weapons and other hunting gear and run out of the apartment, he wasn't wasting any time, he didn't want to be murdered by his own friends. Though Thor knew, far in the backs of their minds that they had never completely forgiven him for leaving the group, choosing to stay quiet rather than stay and hunt with them day after day. Loki's appearance only gave them more reasons to hate Thor, Clint's death most likely pushed his luck over the edge and straight into hell, and if any of them knew that Thor was the reason that Loki was alive, he would probably be shot by Lucifer himself.

With his gear thrown over his shoulder Thor tried to hurry to his beat up blue trunk though Barton's voice stopped him, "What's the hurry Odinson? You're forgetting your pet!" He came out of the shadows in full gear, and clearly not dead, "I should have known you were going nuts when you quit." He raised his bow and tensed the arrow, ready to shoot Thor center of his heart, but he was jumped by Loki, making the arrow fly past Thor's ear. Thor stared wide eyes, unable to tell who was winning, the rain making it hard for him to see, all he saw was a mess of arms and legs, but then one loud bang echoed through the streets and everything seemed to stilled. Finally Loki pushed himself up and away from Barton, he wobbled a bit before falling over into the grass near by the mail boxes.

Thor hurried over to Loki, turning him onto his back and checking his eyes for movement, he let out a sigh of relief when he found Loki still alive, he looked over at Barton who was starting to stand back up and growled, "Jesus Barton! What's wrong with you! He has done nothing wrong! Are you fucking out of your mind!" This is why Thor had left the group, after he saved Loki he had started to look at the eyes of the ones he killed more and more, despite them being vampires and killing humans, they still had souls, Thor came to realize that and he left. The group didn't see their souls, they didn't care enough, they just wanted every one dead, they were mindless hunters that had a single mission; kill them all. It didn't matter age or history or if they were good and didn't drink blood, Thor felt shame to have once been a part of that.

Before Barton could aim his weapon at them once more, he was knocked over by a red headed woman who threw a card down at Thor, "Take Loki and go! I'll meet you!" She pinned Barton's arms out of reach and screamed, "GO!" Thor grabbed the card and lifted up Loki into his arms, the rain was pouring hard, and he didn't think he had much time, he yanked open the passenger's side door and pushed Loki into the seat before hurrying into the drivers door and getting in. He started up the engine but it wouldn't turn he let out a frustrated groan and kicked the gas petal which started up the car, "Fuck!" He pulled out and sped onto the street, waiting until he was a ways away before looking at the address, "You sure know how to fuck up my life don't you kid?" He didn't look back, only forward as he sped through the lights and stop signs.

Loki clenched one hand over the gaping hole in his stomach, he was barely awake and his blood was darkening the fabric of his shirt, his breath was shallow and the pain was unbearable. Thor couldn't take the sounds and put his arm out in front of Loki's mouth, he was going to regret this in the morning, "Drink, but I swear if you turn me I will snap your head before you can even attempt to fathom what you just did, got it?" He glanced over at Loki who slapped his arm away, "_Are you an idiot? You're driving!_" He was too weak, he gave another groan and let his head fall back, "_Just drive fast okay? Natasha will know what to do._" His head was spinning and everything was moving far too fast, "_I… I think I'm going to take a nap._" He held his chest, it hurt so much, slowly he looked over to Thor and realized something, "…_You could have left me behind_…"

Thor placed his palm over Loki's mouth, he knew Loki could hear the blood rushing in his veins, "Yeah, I could have and probably fucking should have but I didn't, now drink something before you fucking die like an idiot." Thor continued to drive one handed, "You claim to be so damn smart but so far you've proven to me that you're an idiot Loki." Loki turned his head, "I won't die so easily and I'm much smarter than you gi-!" He let out a yell as something shifted.

This was no normal bullet, "_Damnit Thor drive! And keep your fucking blood with you!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs while his own body started to turn on him, he barely heard Thor growl out, "It's silver." Thor pulled into the gravel drive way and hurried around the car within seconds he had Loki in his arms and was kicking down the front door to the cabin. He looked around and spotted a bedroom, quickly he hurried inside and laid Loki down onto the bed. "It's moving…" Loki gasped out, his fangs fully in sight as he screamed over and over again.

Thor moved quickly, stripping Loki of his clothing as he tried to track the bullet, but the fucker moved fast, he pulled his knife out from his back pocket and tried to pin point where the bullet would go. He glanced up at Loki who was clinging to the bed and made the decision to cut open his chest, leaning down he sucked on the wound until he had the bullet between his teeth.

Loki clawed at Thor, "Stop!" He was going into a frenzy, what he needed was blood, any blood, he could feel himself dying, and Thor's blood was pounding in his ears. He let out a cry.

"**What are you doing? Who are you?**" Someone pulled Thor away just as he spit out the bullet onto the ground, "**You cannot treat a vampire like a human!**" They screamed into his face, but Thor stood his ground, pointing his knife at whoever's chest while he stood in front of Loki, "Who are you is the better question." The last thing he needed was someone stopping him and causing Loki to die. "**Bruce, my name is Bruce… I only want to help you, you must have been sent here… This is my house after all.**" He spoke softly to Thor, as if to show he meant no harm, he took a step back and waited for Thor to lower his knife, "**Let me help you if you want him to live.**"

Thor slowly lowered the knife and stepped aside from the bed, allowing Bruce to help Loki, though if he was lying and tried to kill Loki, Thor would make sure to put a bullet between his eyes. He continued to back up until he was standing in the doorway watching the pair, suddenly Thor wondered… Does Loki even care as much as he does? "**Go to my fridge, I always keep at least a few bags of blood here for any vampires I come across in need.**" Bruce said slowly approaching the other, looking at Thor's eyes, just like Loki's the moonlight affected Bruce's own, his green eyes suddenly dimmed to a grey at this point, he was more dead than alive, "**Look what you did to him**…" he mumbled before going back to Loki.

Thor growled at Bruce but did as he was told to do, he went into the kitchen and grabbed the three bags before returning to Bruce, shoving the bags into his hands so he could have a smoke outside. He pulled out his pack and grabbed a single cigarette before bringing it to his lips and letting the light catch to the end. He took a long drag as he stepped outside, the screen door slamming behind him. "…bastards all of em'…" He sat down on the steps and thought about how fucked up his life had become in a matter of hours. He blew out the smoke in the shapes of circles while he thought about those damn eyes that got him, he should have just blown the kid's head off when he was kneeling over his father's dead body, when Thor had the chance. "…I should have left the bastard on the grass."

A ragged scream shook the cabin, thankfully with no neighbors in sight though, Thor didn't know how to explain this one to any cops. He just took another drag as he thought about Loki's eyes, they were a beautiful green that held strength and promise, Thor was haunted by those damn eyes for months… And later those eyes had turned to lips in his dreams and after that they had turned into hands, slender pale hands, Thor had felt sick and disgusting for wanting a vampire, let alone one so damn young. _Time to face the facts Thor, you've wanted Loki since the moment you first saw him. _He felt sick again.

Bruce came outside, "**I scorched his wounds shut, the most important part though was to make him stop bleeding.**" He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, "**I hooked him up onto a transfusion because he was too weak to feed.**" Bruce looked down and fidgeted with a nail that stuck up from the railing of his stairs, "**What is he to you?**" Thor wanted to punch him for asking. Thor crushed the cigarette with his foot, he wished the cigarette was his feelings so he could crush those too, because the sooner he got rid of them the better, "...A vampire who wants me dead, why does it matter to you?" He looked up at Bruce and growled, he didn't care that this man had just saved Loki, he didn't like people getting close, people who got close died and he had seen enough death.

Bruce nodded and watched Thor intensely for a few moments before speaking, "**So you love him?**" He looked inside while Thor growled again, "**There is quite an age difference you know… He's fresh out of bloodlust, can't be any older than five years." **Thor stood up and backed Bruce up into the doorway, "Listen here, I don't love him, he's a child who thinks he's a man, he's still making stupid ass decisions and won't stop until I've been six feet under for a while, got it?" A black car pulling into the drive way next to Thor's truck caught both their attention, Natasha quickly jumped out and hurried up the steps, "How is he?" Thor looked to his friend, "He's on an IV with blood, and sounds fine to me." He looked at Bruce, "I'm leaving now."

Natasha frowned, "You're leaving?" He only nodded and walked off pulling out another cigarette from the pack, and his lighter. Natasha grabbed his arm before he could make it off the steps, "Thor wait!" He stilled and leaned towards her but didn't look at her, "You cannot go home Thor… They torched the place, I'm sorry." Thor only smirked and shook his head, "Of course they did Natasha." He continued on his way, "Then I'm taking a fucking walk." She turned back to Bruce and gave a weak smile, "Thank you for taking care of him Bruce." She walked inside with him, wanting to see for herself how Loki was. She walked into the bedroom and pulled a chair next to the bed, "He really doesn't look so good Bruce…" She murmured, but she knew he heard her anyway, Bruce hadn't had time to clean the blood yet though, or fix the other's shirt. They watched as Loki tossed in bed with his brow furrowed and mouth making soundless words. **Fever**.

Thor didn't return until it was close to three in the morning and when he did come back, he didn't speak just went into the kitchen with the three rabbits he had hunted down and slaughtered. He had made sure to cut off the inedible parts outside while he skinned them in the kitchen as the water boiled.

Natasha came in after a little while, after Thor had skinned them clean and was already plucking the meat off their bones, "You are the most stubborn man I know." She opened the lid and peaked inside, Thor was making stew, grabbing a spoon she took a taste then added more salt. "Your human lives are already so short and yet you linger so much…" She grabbed one of her knives, "He's awake…. Talk with him please? Try to make him eat some of that, I need to go hunt for myself." Natasha gazed deep into Thor's eyes, "And if you don't, I'll come back and make you." She smirked but Thor gave a comeback, "Why? He wants me dead, so why try to bond? Besides I brought the rabbits for blood, take the blood and I'll take the meat." He placed the bones in a pile, "Besides, why should it matter if we bond?" He looked over to her, her knife hovered over one of the thighs, thick and juicy.

"...I used to love a vampire once… A man I thought would finally make me a clan again, family you know? But I was an outcast vampire, so I waited until I had something to offer someone, a token of worthiness. Though before I could get one he was taken down by hunters, the pain was immense, still is." She looked at Thor, her eyes filled with pain, "You two have something, Loki doesn't realize and maybe you don't either but if there had been nothing, you two would have killed each other already not saved one another." She pushed a bowl into his hands, "Fill it, bring him something to eat… Start small talk."

Thor looked down at the empty bowl, "...We have nothing except death to connect us Natasha, he does not love me, nor will he ever love me." He sighed before he leant forward and kissed her forehead in comfort, though he didn't know who the comfort was truly meant for "...And any vampire who doesn't see how much you are worth is blind." He pulled back but didn't smile, slowly he filled the bowl and took it to Loki, anything to make Natasha a little happier tonight.

Loki sat, leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed, the pain wasn't numbing, and the silver had been like poison; He felt as if he had been set on fire, so unbelievably hot. Bruce continued to slowly dab at his forehead with a wet cloth, the fever wouldn't drop no matter what he did, though he would never admit he was glad Thor came in. As Thor came inside Bruce stood and left, mumbling he would help himself to some stew too and that it even smelled good despite being made by a pain in the ass hunter.

Loki lowered his gaze from the ceiling to rest it on Thor, he was bringing Loki food, food that actually smelled kind of good... Thor walked over to where Bruce had been sitting but refused to sit down in the seat, "Natasha asked if I would bring you food." He slowly placed the bowl on the bedside table trying not to make too much noise and watched Loki for a few minutes. After a while without thought he reached forward and touched Loki's forehead, "Bruce says I can't treat you like a human, but body heat from another might still work best, I can tell Natasha when she returns." He pulled away slowly and watched Loki lay in bed, his hand burning.

"_It's from the bullet, that's what's making me sick Thor_." Loki answered with a slight groan, "_It will pass soon though_." He looked over at the bowl and took it, despite the fact that blood was what kept him alive, he could still get hungry too, really hungry at that; leaning down he blew the steam off the bowl of stew. "…_Thank you_..." He mumbled as he looked at the bullet on the bedside table, it had since been cleaned off and now shone in the moonlight. "_Bruce said you tried to cut it out of me... That you could have killed me with your ignorance._"

Thor looked at his feet and shrugged, "Well it was either cut it out before it got to your heart, or let you die." Loki looked away with a bit of anger but did nod and huffed, "_I… I do not blame you Thor... I guess I should even thank you_..." Bruce had long since taken off his button up shirt due to it being soaked in blood now he was wearing a long sleeve deep v cut shirt; it was Natasha's, but he really could not be bothered. He looked over at Thor, "_Who are you?_"

Thor raised his eyebrow at Loki, "What do you mean who am I?" He stood up a little taller and continued to stare at this kid; who had been "planning" Thor's murder up until a day ago. Was he really asking who Thor was? Had the bullet gotten to his giant head before Thor could stop it? Loki must have noticed Thor's odds looks at him, "_You are not the man that murdered my family Thor... So I ask again, who are you?_" Loki slowly ate from the bowl, the stew was good. His face was still glowing with fever but the shine started to come back to his eyes slowly, dim but at least once again present. Thor looked at Loki, "I am the man who murdered your clan. Why do you ask and speak as if I am not?"

Loki looked at him, studying him, "_That man is dead. That man... would have killed me by now, would have killed me long before, before I even stepped foot onto your roof. You are not that man, cannot be that man because you did not kill me, you even tried to save me Thor._" He put the bowl down and sat up a bit more, keeping his hand over the weak skin of his closed wound. "_Which makes me ask... Who are you?_" Thor looked back, "..I'm the same man, though maybe with a few more sins under my belt." He looked away from Loki, his weapons on his belt ready to be used, "I told you and I will tell you again Loki, I only kill the worst of the worst now, you, you're still a child." He began to walk out of the room, began to leave Loki in bed, he couldn't take any more of this tonight.

Loki stretched out his arm and grabbed the man's sleeve, trying to pull him back to the bedside, "_I am no longer a child Thor!_" He slowly staggered out of bed, clinging to the man's arm, "I _am a grown vampire, I am not the child you once saved and you are not the man that killed my family, our pasts are no longer our present._" Thor pushed Loki back down towards the bed until his back was pressed against the sheets, "You still think like one, You're five Loki, not twenty-five, you didn't kill me tonight like you had planned and you got us both in some deep shit, and now you're trying to leave bed even though your wound can still very much reopen, to me, you're still a child." He growled out the last part, "Our pasts, are always apart of our presents."

Loki looked up defiantly, "_I am no child!_" he hissed, his fangs bared at the man, at the hunter. "_Let me go._" Thor raised his eyebrow and grinned, shoving it in Loki's face, "You think your fangs scare me?" He pushed Loki down more, keeping him down with force.

Loki groaned, "_That hurts!_" He snarled at Thor, "_Let me go!_" He pushed the other man away sweat gathered on his brow as if he'd run a marathon, the fever taking up all his strength; he felt his fangs pull back into his gums now that the imminent threat was gone. He had to be careful; he was going on instinct alone now. Thor only shook his head and once again began to leave the room, he needed to get away from this kid before he lost his damn mind and shot himself.

Loki saw the other turn and leave him, he was always walking away! "_You know why you are so lonely like Tas says? Because you have no fucking spine Thor!_" He yelled after him, god how he hated this man! Everything about him, he hated, despised! He wanted it... He quickly shook his head and covered his face, no! He didn't want him! He wanted to kill him, but… Even he didn't believe he wanted that anymore… This man was not interesting, but useless and boring yet, he was captivated… Completely and utterly captivated and he hated himself for it more than he hated him.

Thor stopped and slowly turned on his heel, facing Loki, his eyes showing something caged inside, "Maybe because I know when to grow up and walk away Loki." He needed to walk away from Loki and these damn feelings before he got himself killed in his sleep, before he shot his brains out, before he put a stake through his own heart! He shook his head and went out the front door going out for another walk and a cigarette, his hand holding his head, "You're a bastard Thor."

Natasha came in just as Thor was leaving, wondering what the commotion was about, "Thor?!" She watched as the screen door slammed behind him before turning to Loki who looked flustered and most of all angry, "Jesus, can't you two have a normal conversation?" She asked, "Of course not! That man is the biggest idiot in the world, nobody can have a normal conversation with him." Loki growled, he hated getting so frustrated.

Thor let the front door slam shut behind him as he walked into the high grasses, wondering if it was really worth it to go back. Natasha was someone he had grown to love, care for like a sister but she needed someone like Loki, if he left her, she'd be fine, they'd all be better off, even Thor. Bruce wouldn't have to mumble under his damn breath, Loki could focus on his damn clan of outcasts and Natasha? Natasha could look for someone who knew how much she was worth, someone who would praise her and hold her on a throne.

Loki needed some fresh air before he lost his mind, holding out his hands he let Natasha help pull him out of bed before leaning against her as she took him outside. The pain was getting less intense and he could take normal breaths now, at least without wincing from the ache. As he looked up to see the stars, he saw Thor's back retreating into the grasses, mowing down the high grasses with his blade forcefully, _so there is a bit of life in there… _He vaporized in a cloud of green smoke before appearing in front of the other man's face, his magic was also getting stronger under the moon since the rain had stopped and cleared the skies. "_You are such a drama queen._"

Thor's reflects were quick, he grabbed Loki's right arm and yanked it behind his back painfully before pressing his blade to Loki's throat, "Don't… Just don't." He growled into Loki's ear before pushing him towards the ground, Loki didn't fall but he did stumble. Without even looking back at the kid, Thor continued on his walk, blade in one hand and freshly lit cigarette in the other.

Loki was unimpressed and followed after him, "_What are you trying to accomplish here?_" He forced Thor to hit an invisible wall, as if he was caught in a bubble, "_Nobody wants you... You only make people's lives worse... Come on Odinson, where did your self esteem go? You think your hunter past makes you a lone ranger now? Well, news flash! You're not the only one with problems Odinson_." Thor stopped and let out a growl, Loki was trying to get a fight out of him, but Thor knew better though he knew Loki's words were true. He didn't look back at Loki, just pushed off the wall and continued to walk away, this time towards the right. He'd end up getting lost at this rate, maybe he was better off lost, wondering some grasses until he died of either heat, dehydration or hunger. He made his way to a river and walked in to the ice cold water, leaving Loki on the land without a care.

Loki growled and grabbed the other by his collar, dragging the man out of the river before he could get in too deep. He shook Thor's shoulders, "_I'm not trying to challenge you!_" he yelled at Thor, "_Do you have no brain?! No life at all?!_" He stared into those empty eyes and clenched harder at that collar. "_Idiot!_" he slammed a hand on Thor's chest, "_Wake up!_"

Thor grabbed Loki's hands and ripped them off him, "...Why? Why do you give a damn! It shouldn't matter to you what the bloody hell I do! I know nobody fucking wants me! I know nobody gives a fuck about me! I already know I only make people's lives worse!" He forcefully pushed Loki down onto the ground, showing off strength he didnt show off before, his voice now a roar, "I don't need you telling me things I already know, go back to Natasha, go back and fucking leave me alone." He turned on Loki and treading the water once more, letting the cold cool him down.

Loki summoned the moon blade – he was going to kill this man, he really was, he hurried into the water, the chill almost freezing him. He shouldn't be doing this, he still had a fever, this wasn't a good idea but he still charged at Thor, cutting open the man's palm, making him drop the cigarette into the rushing water, "_Natasha likes you! She already lost enough_! _That story about the vampire she loved wasn't true! She loved Barton, and he betrayed her Thor! You and I are all she has!_" Thor turned around, "Then return to her and give me my fucking air." He turned his back on Loki, leaving him and his fucking moon blade.

Loki growled and grabbed the man by his hair, yanking to the point were he knew it hurt, "_Just what is it you want? You must want something! Really want something if you're going this far out of your way Odinson._" The green glow started to seep into his eyes again, the glow was almost completely back, "_I wish I could read your mind Odinson, see what you are really thinking..._" He shivered, he was cold due to the chills finally getting to him, he looked up at Thor. He didn't want this man to die, he wanted him to live... To be alive… He wanted him to love... to love Loki.

Thor had to clench his jaw so he didn't groan, he turned around and looked down at Loki with dark eyes, "...Whatever I want, is a sin. Go home and get some rest, I won't warn you again Loki, I'm done playing this game where you keep pulling me back." He was practically chest to chest with Loki, and god did he loved how Loki smelled… He smelt like mint and something sweet... Probably sugar, though Thor didn't know how. He looked down at Loki, how do those lips feel? Like they did in his dreams? Are his fingers as slender as he thought them to be? "…_You have sinned plenty, you said so yourself. You are already doomed so why not sin again? You make no sense_." Loki let out a deep sigh, "_I don't want to go back and rest, I don't want to tell Natasha that you are gone, because, if I stop this game you will go and… I don't want you to_."

Thor looked down at Loki, "Why? I've asked you all night, why the hell do you want me to stay? You Loki Laufeyson should hate me. Should be killing me right about now, yet here we are, and here I am alive." He cornered Loki against a tree trunk, "What the bloody hell is it about me that you will not leave alone? Is this how you will kill me? Until I put a bullet between my own eyes? You tell me to let go! Then you draw me back!"

"_I told you to let go because you were hurting me!_" Loki quickly grabbed the knife in Thor's hand, "_I don't want you to go because!_" He stopped and looked up at Thor's eyes, his own becoming wet, "_Because I don't want to make Natasha's mistake..._" He let it drop to the grass floor, "_I don't want you to be the man that murdered my family… So I can tell myself that it is good to love you."_ He slumped down into the grass, looking up at Thor with wet eyes that he didn't want to spill...

Thor growled and went to grab the knife, but stopped before his hand could actually grab the knife, "...You lie." He turned around and watched Loki, "...You... You don't love me. You hate me, you wish me dead you cannot love me, you can't!" Thor stepped away from Loki, he was in a nightmare, a bloody nightmare that he couldn't escape. Loki turned his head away, the cold truth thrown into his face, Thor was disgusted with him and probably wished to kill Loki now, he'd probably do it now. "_Well, I do_..." he said weakly, "_I couldn't kill you, not because you are so empty… But because you caught me with your being_." He stood, "_Do whatever you want, but it will not change, my feelings will not change._"

Thor looked down at Loki, letting everything sink before he acted. Loki just told him he loved him, the man who was plotting his death loved him and Thor was fucked because he actually loved the moron back. Leaning down Thor grabbed the back of Loki's head and pulled him forward, Thor was going to hate himself in the morning. He let his fingers tangle in Loki's hair for a moment before he pulled Loki close and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that had waited far too long. Loki's eyes went wide, as Thor joking?

From afar Natasha rested her arms on the windowsill, watching the couple kiss in the moonlight, "Well, it's about time they kissed..." She mumbled with a smirk as Bruce cleaned around her.

Thor's other hand cupped Loki's cheek, bringing him closer, lifting him off the ground, Thor needed to see if this was real, if he had done all this wanting for something or nothing, if Natasha had been truthful and they actually did have some sort of bond between them... Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Loki, who looked back. He couldn't help but smile into it, Thor was alive now… He let his eyes flutter close while he let out a soft hum, his arms wrapping around Thor's shoulder's pulling him closer, "…_I had really planned to do something else to you_…" He whispered, letting the moon blade disappear, "_Fate is a cruel thing though… Changing everything you thought you believed_."

Thor looked down at Loki, then quickly took a few steps away from him, his finger tips pressed to his lips, they still tingled. "...What were you planning? Pushing me under the water until I could no longer breathe? Or stabbing me in the heart with your favorite blade?" He watched as the moon blade disappeared allowing him to pick up his knife. **There was a spark**… "No, sadly... I would have carved your heart out... At the beginning of the night I would have at least, and now, I could not even if I needed to, but I don't want to." He licked at his lips, lapping his blood from them, Thor was a nibbler, "Now I do not want your blood, but your being Thor."

Loki stood up, brushing the grass from his back. "I feel the same thing you do... And do you wish to kill me, hurt me? No, you do not. So why would I?" Thor watched Loki and took a step back, "You can't feel the same as I do Loki, it isn't a good path to follow." He shook his head and pulled out his blade, cutting the grass with ease, though he couldn't help but ask. "What about my being do you want?" Loki leaned forward, grabbing Thor's face softly and pulling it to his own "Well not your hair... Or your eyes... Though maybe your mouth, yes... But most of all..." he ran his hands down the man's form. He gazed at Thor with dark eyes. "Your warmth."


End file.
